


Voodoo the Do, Dude

by oofoe



Category: Awesomenauts (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Voodoo doll, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Coco Nebulon gets sucked off by an oblivious Raelynn via voodoo doll. Commissioned by Rex.





	Voodoo the Do, Dude

**Author's Note:**

> ey follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/oofoegarbage)

“Hey Ayla, whatcha playin’? Dolls?”   
  
The three-eyed green gremlin of a little girl looked up from the doll she was playin’ with. “Play nothin’! This is a top of the line Coco Nebulon _ action figure _ ! Dolls are for  _ babies _ !”

“Yeah, nice doll,” Raelynn said, affirmed in her belief that it was, in fact, a doll.

  
Ayla puffed out her green cheeks. “No, you don’t  _ get it _ !” Ayla pushed the  doll action figure into her acquaintance’s face. “Look at the  _ craftsmanship!  _ It’s one hundred percent accurate, from head to toe, down to the finest detail! Every nook and cranny of her anatomy, from toe to tendril!”   
  
“You sound pretty excited about it,” Raelynn mused. To her, it really did just look like an old sock doll. Granted, one with a lot of detail, but still just a regular old-- if admittedly high quality-- doll. Still, she figured it’d probably be best to humor the poor girl.   
  
“Of  _ course _ I am, dummy! I special ordered it and waited, like, a  _ whole _ week for it to get here!”

“Oh, well in that case it’s no wonder,” chuckled the much taller woman, amused by how easily Ayla was entertained. To think, getting that excited over such a little thing. “But why Coco? Why not one of yourself, or somebody less…  _ Coco-y _ ?”   
  
“Hmph! I have my reasons,” she responded, sticking her tongue out. “Speaking of things I have, I have to go to the little Sadak’s room. Do me a favor and keep an eye on this for me, will ya?” She handed the action figure over to Raelynn.   
  
“Ah, uh, sure thing, Ayla. I’ll… be here.”

“Good, you’d better be!”

And with that, the little green girl was off.   
  
“...Heh, how cute,” Raelynn muttered to herself, inspecting the doll further. “It’s even got her… assets, and stuff.”

Elsewhere, Coco Nebulon was sitting on the toilet, tip tapping away at her phone. To nobody in particular, she let out a groan and said, “Gawd, I can’t believe the  _ only _ place in this  _ totally lame _ building with reception is the freaking  _ can _ . It’s like, such a lame place to text…”    
  
Raelynn raised an eyebrow, and glanced around. She didn’t want Ayla to see what she did next. That is, she gingerly gripped the hem of the tiny Coco’s top, and pulled it upwards with the slightest tug. With surprisingly realistic physics, the doll’s tits, purple as the rest of her, flopped out into the open air. Raelynn was impressed-- they looked pretty realistic, with perky purple nipples and everything. The fact that Ayla didn’t seem quite old enough to be playing with such an  _ anatomically correct _ doll did cross her mind, however… a conversation for later, she decided.

Unable to resist, she gave one of the toy’s tits a flick, right on the nipple.

Coco winced as she felt a sharp force on her left nipple, causing her entire breast to tingle. “Like, what the hell?” She looked around for the source of the invisible molestation. “Yo, who’s out there? Ayla, is that you?”   
  
No response.   
  
“...anybody?”   
  
Nothing.

  
“Oh em gee… is this bathroom  _ haunted _ ?”   
  
Raelynn moved her focus to further down on the doll. “I wonder…”   
  
Coco felt an invisible grip on the hem of her panties. “H-hey, what gives?”   
  
Raelynn, aware that she was doing something  _ quite _ naughty, acted with great caution. She had always wondered what Coco looked like under her pants, though she’d never admit it aloud. She’d had some ideas, obviously. A normal-but-purple set of lady parts was what she reasoned was the most obvious answer. Maybe an alien thing, like a tentacle or something. That could be exciting. But instead, she got something she really, really did not expect.

“This is  _ not cool, _ ” groaned Coco, her massive, purple erection being released into the open air by a force unseen.

“Wow, that’s just…  _ wow,” _ whistled Raelynn, “that’s a…  _ big gun _ , she has there.” She wondered how the doll’s massive dick, the length of its thigh, even managed to stay so perfectly hidden in the small, felt bottom it was wearing… regardless, it was huge. Disproportionate. Kind of appealing.

“Who woulda thought she was rocking a massive cock,” she mused. She held the small stiffy between her pointer and thumb, inspecting it with a curious, gentle touch. She lifted it up to get a better look at the pair of nuts underneath-- they were just as out of place as the cock they sat under. On an actual-size Coco, they’d have to be the size of fucking baseballs, at the  _ very _ least. Raelynn couldn’t help but bite her lip. “I wonder if this is  _ actually _ as accurate as Ayla says…” A cavalcade of naughty thoughts crossed her mind, each more sordid than the last. “...Hmm.”   
  
Coco whimpered, feeling two soft, large rounded vertices of pressure on either side of her dick, massaging up and down the length of the shaft. Occasionally, a third one rubbed her balls from below, eliciting further mewls of submissive pleasure. Coco wasn’t usually down to fuck ghosts, but this poltergeist really knew how to make a girl’s cock feel good. “F-fuck, like, I think I could get used to this…”   
  
Raelynn found herself sitting there, alone, playing with a doll, and thought on that. It was almost like she was a kid again, but not really, cuz she was jerking off a tiny version of somebody she worked with. So, it was  _ actually  _ more like she was in college again.

“Man, it even feels like her little cock is  _ twitching _ between my fingers, begging to cum,” Raelynn said with a chuckle. “What a lewd toy. I’ll have to… confiscate it. It’s far too mature for a little cadet like Ayla. Right.”

“B-bogus!” Sweat was starting to fall down Coco’s face, her teeth clenched together as she was pleasured expertly by a partner she had no way to interact with. “My, like,  _ huge cock _ is twitching and begging to cum!”

For you see, her cock was twitching, begging to cum.

Raelynn, satisfied with her light probing of the toy’s naughty bits, glanced around once more. Another lurid query crossed her mind. “I wonder…” She didn’t audibly finish the question, as her actions spoke loud enough: Does it  _ taste  _ as delectable as Coco’s actual dick? A quick flick of her tongue along the underside of the doll’s shaft confirmed it for her. That same salty taste the original Coco had, right in the palm of her hand. Hell, holding it so close to her face informed her that it even  _ smelled _ the same as the real Coco’s nethers, like they’d distilled the original’s natural scent into a perfume then  _ bathed _ the doll in it. It was quite impressive, frankly.

A soft, wet invisible touch grazed under Coco’s dick, from her balls to the tip, sending a shudder up her spine. Now, she recognized the feeling of a thirsty ho’s tongue licking her cock-- if you do anything enough time, you begin to memorize the associated sensations, after all-- but that tongue felt like, maybe ten times bigger than it should have been. “What’s going oooon, duuuude, this is so  _ weird _ !”

“This is so weird,” Raelynn muttered, before shrugging. “But, why not?” She brought the doll’s cock closer, and closer, and closer to her mouth, before...

Coco squeaked as she felt a pair of huge lips envelope her cock. The entire thing at once, swallowed by an invisible mouth that proceeded to suck her off like a true professional. And it was sucking  _ hard _ , like it didn’t know its own strength, which only served to exponentially increase the pleasure the alien girl’s purple pussy plunger was being subjected to.

“I c-can’t take much more of this, dude,” she groaned, trying her best to get the situation under control. She tried to think about things that would make her not horny-- her grandma, a spooky skeleton, math-- and yet, despite those generally being surefire ways to unhorn herself, she was still harder than ever! This incorporeal macro-blowjob she was getting was too damn powerful, overwhelming her brains attempts to ‘disarm the missile’ with raw sexual stimulation unlike anything she’d ever felt. She was out of her league, pure and simple, unable to do anything about her situation.

“Gosh, it even  _ tastes _ like a real… Coco dick. How’d they make something so  _ accurate _ to the real thing?” Raelynn started to ponder on this as she resumed her unknowing torment of Coco Nebulon via voodoo doll. Maybe she should get one made of herself, or Penny, as like a… well, there’s no beating around the bush, they  _ would _ be for sexual purposes (though Raelynn would never admit it).

It wasn’t long before another odd thing happened, said odd occurance being something that  _ felt _ like the doll’s disproportionate dong twitching between Raelynn’s lips. But, that’s not  _ possible _ , right? The doll may be pretty well made, complete with smells and tastes and skin texture, but they couldn’t make it  _ actually _ able to feel pleasure, could they?   
  
They couldn’t, of course. It  _ was _ just a doll, at the end of the day. But the  _ real _ Coco Nebulon was certainly experiencing pleasure, far more than she ever had from any blowjob she’d received before. Normally, she could go a good half hour with a girl sucking her off before blowing her load, but this? This was too much. “C-c’mon, like, h-have mercy already…” She could feel it coming, the climax. Her cock was tensing like mad, and her nuts were churning with the huge load about to be released. She grit her teeth and brace her hands against the stall walls, letting out a loud groan of anticipation. The worst part was that her orgasm was  _ taking its sweet time, _ with the few seconds she spent on the cusp of it, not quite cumming but  _ almost _ there, feeling like centuries. “Come on already, come on! C-come out already!” She banged on the wall for emphasis.

Ksenia, having just walked into the bathroom, heard this and promptly turned around to leave.

Coco was sweating, eyes crossing as she was edged for a perceived eternity. “W-why won’t I j-just cum!”   
  
And then, Raelynn stuck out her tongue slightly, using it to massage the doll’s plush ballsack.

This was the straw that fucked the camel’s ass, as the say, the last bit of stimulation required to push Coco over the edge. With a primal, guttural  _ roar _ of pleasure, the extraterrestrial bombshell’s urethra flooded with piping hot alien cum, which splattered  _ hard  _ against the door of the stall. Some of it almost reached the ceiling, before falling back to the ground, staining the already-stained bathroom tile with white, thick reproductive fluid.

Her climax felt like it lasted longer than the entire lead up to it and then some, and that feeling wasn’t far off. There was so much  _ fucking _ cum, enough that if Coco had taken the care to at least try to aim it into the toilet the bowl would have surely overflown by now.   
  
“Oh fuuuck dude, th-this is insane!”

Raelynn was having a similar reaction, but for different reasons. That is, on her end of things, the voodoo doll has started jizzing into her mouth, at the same time the real Coco’s ejaculatory explosion had begun, shooting hot, sticky wads of some unidentified substance (it tasted like cum, but sugary, like it was a sugar-based seminal substitute of some sort?)

And boy, there was a lot of it. Raelynn had decided, by the time she realized what was going on, that letting this toy ‘cum’ out in the open would be far too messy. So, like the good soldier she was, she resolved to only let it jizz in her mouth. However, that proved to be harder than she’d first envisioned. The climax was only half over, and Raelynn’s cheeks were already filled to the brim with candy cum. So, thinking fast, she swallowed it all, a loud  _ gulp _ ferrying that faux-baby batter down her throat and into her awaiting stomach.

Eventually, both parties involved were relieved to find the flow of semen coming to a harsh, sputtering stop. Thoroughly full and, strangely,  _ incredibly _ wet, Raelynn removed the doll from her mouth. Unfortunately for her, there was still one shot left in the chamber, a blob of spunk hitting her square in the eyebrow. “Agh, come on.”   
  
Coco, panting, covered in sweat, arms limp at the sides of the toilet, echoed the sentiment. “Like… come  _ on _ …” The stall around her looked like a meteor struck the world’s biggest bottle of white-out, and  _ she  _ looked like she was that meteor. Not the best metaphor, but you get it.

Coco’s dick was deflating at an  _ agonizingly _ slow rate, but it  _ was _ going down. If Coco was able to catch her breath, she’d have given a sigh of relief. And afterwards, she’d have sharply exhaled as something happened to fill her orgasm-hazed mind with dread-- she heard somebody start to open her stall.

The door didn’t open right away, of course. Not because she’d looked it, or anything (she forgot to, the airhead), but because a sizeable volume of her jizz had formed a sort of liquid seal over the door hinges. Alien biology, am I right? Still, though, it was only  _ so _ tough of an obstacle, and the person barging in was quite determined. Coco was too weak, too haggard, to say anything in protest, to warn them about the horrible sight that was in store. All she could do was sit there and wait to be  _ mortified _ and have her reputation ruined by being caught, pants literally down, covered in her own cum in a poorly-maintained women’s restroom.

“Oh, damn,” Ayla said, in disbelief.

Coco’s heart sank. Her life was over.   
  
The diminutive green lass’ mouth crept into a satisfied, toothy smile. “It worked even better than I thought!”

  
What was that?   
  
“I didn’t expect that voodoo d--  _ action figure _ to be as advertised, but  _ wow _ !” She wiped her finger along the cum-coated door, before bringing the thick semen to her mouth to sample it. “Mmm!” Her expression went to one of bliss as she savored the taste, and then to slight anger as she realized something. “I can’t believe Raelynn started without me though!”

  
Coco was thoroughly confused.   
  
Ayla tapped her chin. “She must have known it was a syrup dispensing voodoo sex toy… But how?” She thought on it, before shrugging. “I don’t see how she knew, but that’s the only explanation. Otherwise, she’s just some kind of weird pervert who sucked off a tiny version of her friend for no reason.”

The younger lady gave a grip to Coco’s near-flaccid cock, which was still sensitive enough that it made the exhausted purple hoochie jump in her seat. “You wait here, Coco,” Ayla said, “I’m gonna go show Raelynn some of the  _ accessories _ that came with your doll! And tomorrow, I get a shipment of  _ new _ dolls--  _ action figures _ ! You’re gonna  _ love _ the new My Huge Horsie I got!”

  
Coco had regained enough energy to protest, but found herself distracted by a new sensation-- Something like the tip of a tongue, the same one from before, prodding into her unprotected asshole. “A-ahn!”

“Oh, wait, is she playing with the figure again?!” Ayla stormed off. “Come on Raelynn, it’s my turn!”   
  
By the end of the night, Coco had cum about ten times, and both Ayla and Raelynn had digested more candy syrup than they could ask for. The two of them intended to play with the doll more in the morning, after they’d had time to think of more ways to use it. Coco, meanwhile, fell asleep on the toilet, covered in her own jizz and sweat. But before you feel sorry for ol’ Coco Nebulon, just remember: the  _ real _ victim here is the poor janitor who’s going to find the semen-coated bathroom come morning.


End file.
